Mike Scofield
Mike Scofield is a character on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. He contributed 11 posts before becoming inactive His character biography is: GENERAL Birth Name:Michael scofield(yes he is suposed to be the one from priso break,then we have that out) Race:humen Age:28 Gender:male Occupation:escaping cops becous he breaked out of a prison fox river Birthplace:Illionis,USA Current Location:amerika Weapon:guns Other Items Owned:boat and car BACKGROUND After his father deserted the family, Michael Scofield was given his mother's maiden name as his surname.1 After their mother's death, Lincoln became his guardian and took care of him. Having lost both their parents, Lincoln descended into a life of crime while preventing Michael from suffering the same fate. Michael was a gifted student, and finished his secondary education at Morton East High School in Toledo, Ohio with an impeccable record. He graduated magna cum laude with Bachelor of Science and a Master of Science in Civil Engineering from Loyola University in Chicago. He went on to become a successful structural engineer at the firm of Middleton, Maxwell and Schaum in downtown Chicago. imprisoned at Fox River and the reason why Michael would go to such extreme lengths to save his brother from his death sentence. Michael's discovery of his misperception of his brother and his brother's sacrifice for him prompts him to change and help Lincoln. Personality:nice Detailed History:In order to build an escape route out of the prison. On the way, he recruits a number of people to aid in the escape: his cellmate Fernando Sucre to help him dig, mob henchman John Abruzzi to get him on PI (Prison Industries) and provide air transport once they escape, and Charles Westmoreland , who he believes to be D. B. Cooper and can help finance their lives as fugitives. Michael feigns type 1 diabetes, giving him daily access to the infirmary (the escapees' exit point from the prison) and allowing him to build a relationship with Dr. Sara Tancredi , who happens to be the daughter of Frank Tancredi , the Governor of Illinois. After agreeing to help Warden Henry Pope finish his Taj Mahal replica in his office, Michael also forms a friendship with Pope. Michael's relationship with Sara , where he fails to steal the key to the infirmary from her. Although she finds out about his motive for being in the infirmary , Sara decides to help Michael by leaving the infirmary door unlocked on the night of the escape. Michael finally succeeds in helping his brother escape from Fox River State Penitentiary, through the window of the infirmary in the nick of time, but also aids the escape of six other prisoners. pursuing them. Away from the prison setting, Michael and Lincoln. Michael and Lincoln travel together, after the fugitives separate to accomplish each of their individual goals. When they fail to retrieve L. J. Burrows before his trial, they decide to head to Utah to find Westmoreland's hidden money. There, they reunite with the four of the other escapees: Sucre, C-Note , T-Bag and Tweener. Lincoln and Michael separate, when Lincoln decides to go after his son, L. J., who has been released from prison. Michael fails to retrieve the money after being fooled by T-Bag. Nevertheless, Michael continues to execute his plan in order to meet the coyote at the 'Bolshoi Booze' location. Prior to leaving for 'Bolshoi Booze', Michael meets Sara at the location which he encoded in his messages to her inside the origami cranes. Thinking that she had declined his invitation to Panama, Michael goes to meet the coyote, who has the location of an escape plane to Mexico. There, Michael is reunited with Lincoln, Sucre and his father, Aldo Burrows. When Aldo is killed by Agent Alexander Mahone , Michael and Lincoln decide to confront "The Company" and the conspiracy, and bid farewell to Sucre, who alights the getaway plane to Mexico. After a brief capture by Mahone, Michael and Lincoln are aided in their escape by Paul Kellerman , who turns against "The Company" in an act of self-preservation. Kellerman takes them to Terrence Steadman, the man Lincoln is accused of murdering. Steadman's suicide forces Michael, Lincoln and Kellerman to find Sara since she holds the key to unlocking information that can expose the conspiracy. After Sara joins them, Michael, Lincoln and Kellerman head to Chicago, where Sara's father has hidden the information. On the way, Sara tells Michael that she has fallen in love with him and later in the same episode Michael reveals that he feels the same. With the help of the former Fox River warden Henry Pope, Michael and Sara succeed in getting the USB drive in Frank Tancredi's private locker. After leaving Kellerman behind, Lincoln, Michael and Sara soon found that the recorded conversation on the USB could not be used as evidence due to its modified time-stamp. They decide to blackmail Reynolds instead. When this also fails, Michael and Lincoln are forced to escape to Panama but are forced to leave Sara behind after she is arrested. Upon discovering that T-Bag is in Panama City, Michael decides to go and capture him, which he successfully does. However, when Michael returns his boat with Westmoreland's money to find Lincoln missing, he receives a call from Mahone, who demands the boat and the money in exchange for Lincoln's life. Michael outsmarts Mahone and escapes with Lincoln. At his new boat, Michael and Lincoln are reunited with Sara, who tells them that Lincoln has been exonerated after Kellerman's testimony. Their happiness is short-lived when Agent Kim arrives and threatens to kill Lincoln and take Michael to Sona, which causes Sara to shoot him. As the three flee from the scene with the police pursuing them, Michael and Sara separate from Lincoln and end up surrounded in a small isolated shack. After expressing their love for each other, they leave the shack. Unbeknownst to Sara, Michael confesses to Kim's killing and is arrested in her place. Michael is then imprisoned at the Penitenciaría Federal de Sona (Sona Federal Penitentiary) Fears: Strengths:smart,strong,low latent condition Weaknesses: Likes:friends,famelies Dislikes: Category:Characters Category:Humans